Stocking Stuffer 6: May the Best Man Win
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Canterlot City's men have gathered to win the ultimate prize on Father's Day: siring a child with principles and immortal goddesses, Luna and Celestia. It is a battle of wits, stamina, and technique as those willing to be a father must defeat their past partners in sexual combat. May the best man win! [anal sex][blowjob][cumshot][creampie][big dick][orgy][super gay sex]
1. Chapter 1

The air was crisp and clean in the tiled room. Big Mac's first impression was that of a hotel lobby, polished to a mirror shine that bespoke decadence. With boots polished to a mirror shine, black jacket over a perfectly tailored red shirt for his incredibly broad frame, and black dress pants to complete the picture, he was as well dressed as he could possibly be, and yet he was still outdressed by many others involved in today's celebration.

He didn't hate opulence. Money was always good to have, and going to a hotel for the weekend was one of his secret pleasures. No worries about the farm, or chores or nothin'. Free continental breakfast and pools all around! Granted, even if this was a hotel, it would still be well out of his price range, but although he didn't mind where he was in his comfy chair, others still sunk into their roles with fantastic ease.

"Buttoned down instead of black tie affair?" Shining Armor asked. Mac let his coat go unbuttoned and flow loosely over his shirt, even going so far as to leave it untucked. Granted, he looked nice, but if he was going to look nice, he was going to look comfortable while doing it. Shining on the other hand looked like a soldier dressed in his best. Back from a tour, he wore polished black military shoes and a three button coat over a snazzy blue undershirt.

"Just tryin' to enjoy mahself," Mac said and turned a glass of ginger ale. Alcohol had been provided, but he never had the taste for it. Strangely, no one else was trying to indulge in alcohol all that much, even to steel their nerves. He supposed they all needed a clear head in order to survive the night. He wasn't even sure how many challengers they had to face before claiming tonight's prize, but it didn't sound like that many. Given the number here, if a few challengers were going to weed out all but one of them, he'd need every edge he could get.

"I understand. I am a little nervous myself."

Didn't look like it. Shining's breath was steady and the martini in his glass wasn't shaking. He didn't look like he even touched it.

' _Tryin' to pull the wool over mah eyes and look weak already?'_

Possibly. He filed that away for later.

He recognized a few other Canterlot alumni milling about. Timber Spruce from the old camp was chatting up the Snips and Snails boys. Mister Cake joined Blueblood's circle of Fancypants and Filthy Rich, but couldn't make out their conversation from across the room. Flash Sentry and Trenderhoof were talking with half the sports teams from across town in the squashy couches dotting the corner closest to the bar. Some of them were already popping stiffies in their trousers in anticipation for the night's coming iron man challenge. Oh, this would be fun, but it would also be a hell of a lot of work.

Most eyes drifted towards the far oak door, pondering what lay beyond. Everyone seemed to avoid the door, walking around it like it was shielded by some sort of bubble. Soarin looked at the door with a mix of confidence and cool that was rarely seen among the group. Coat open, shoulders relaxed. He looked every bit the hotshot airman that he was with his glasses firmly afixed. He was the one other that Big Mac's eyes drifted to for an entirely unstudious reason. He was a little smaller than most, but there was something appealing about the wanton swagger the pilot seemed to ooze. Mac glanced at the package between Soarin's legs, curious about what he would see, and a little embarrassed about how much he wanted to see it.

The door opened.

Glasses settle and chatter stopped. Heads turned.

What walked through the door was nothing short of a goddess, or perhaps a devil once Mac stopped to examine her more closely. She was an ebony-skinned beauty clad in a skin-tight acid-green evening dress that left nothing to the imagination. Her breasts were less breasts and more perfectly full orbs that jiggled with each step she took. Her dress was cut deliberately to give viewers as much few of her fantastic cleavage and left her back entirely bare. He could see a well muscled back bared to the room, even though most eyes stopped to drink in her long legs that seemed to keep on going. With wide, childbearing hips and a butt that seemed to move of its own accord, she was the very definition of female beauty.

It was the eyes. As the woman scanned the room, she scanned the room with her impossibly deep turquoise eyes and a distinct unsettling feeling crept into his bones. He was used to being gawked at for his bulk and the large outline in his pants. This was something a little different. It wasn't a sexual hunger or even lewd imagination, but... _hunger_.

"Gentlemen!" Whatever it was, it cleared up as her cherubic voice bounced off the marbled floor. He stood up and dusted himself off a little. Best to make as best impression as he could. "I guess you can call me your hostess for the night. I suspect you're all be too busy to worry about little, old me, so my name doesn't matter. Everyone had their fill of food and drink?"

"Certainly, my lovely lady. My compliments to you," piped up Fancypants as he finished off his drink.

The hostess giggled, but Mac wasn't sure it was because of the complement. "Oh, a charmer! That will get you only so far here, but it doesn't hurt your prospects. Now," she clapped her hands together. "I won't insult any of you and question whether you know what's about to occur, but there are a few rules to outline before we begin tonight's festivities.

"So many here to earn a chance at a great prize. So many reasons. Respect," her eyes lingered on Fancypants.

"Prestige." Blueblood was next in line.

"Challenge." Soarin gave her a smirk, which she returned.

"Honor." Shining straightened and set down his glass.

"Family." Her eyes lingered on him for an uncomfortably long time.

"Regardless of your reasons," she continued, "I am here to corral those who don't make the cut and deal with those that break the rules, courteously invited by our gracious Luna and Celestia."

"Sounds like losing might be a little fun in its own right," Soarin said jovially.

The hostesses smile widened and the crowd of men stirred a little as they saw her fangs. "For me," she said quietly.

For whatever the reason, Soarin didn't back down from the fae. It earned him a smoky look from the woman. From the few hardening crotches, a few more were intrigued by the prospect. Big Mac begged to differ.

"Now we have five challengers for you today. Given we have almost two dozen participants, odds are in your favor. However, I have personally vetted a few of them myself and I am certain that the coming trials will be more than sufficient to weed out the unskilled lovers until only one remains. Tonight is a five course bacchanalian! I hope none of you are prudes, because you're going to be seeing a lot of butts and man-tackle, and I don't want to get cheap table scraps when I drag rule breakers out of the room. Anyone that breaks the rules must survive a night with me."

Soaring took a step forward and lifted his glasses. "I'm sure I can spare time for winning this contest and making you scream my name."

"Careful little boy," she groaned. "I bite."

"I'll bite if you ask nice," he shot back.

"Just careful of those teeth with my dick in your mouth." Shining clapped Soarin on the shoulder.

Jesus, the room was filled with the scent of male arousal already and this wasn't helping matters.

The hostess laugher run like the peel of a bell. "Hahaha! I think I'll enjoy this night regardless! But I must continue. Five challengers. Those present must be active participants in the orgy. Your challengers pleasure must take precedence over your own, and if there is no room to actively engage with the challenger, you are to please each other. Should I deem anyone not performing up to par, they are summarily disqualified from the contest and be my playthings until dawn. So far only one of you has amused me enough to not make this an immediately unpleasant affair. The challenger is considered defeated upon their sexual exhaustion. I assure you this will be more difficult than you may realize, especially if you do not take an active role in pleasing each other.

"You may use anything at your disposal to please the challenger, yourselves, or each other. Each room will be different, but each is customized for the challenger, so don't expect there to always be something available to use. After all, you're all equipped with mouths, hands, and a perfectly fillable ass. You're all on equal footing and have your technique and tricks to fall back on. You'll need them.

"Upon defeat of a challenger, the room is considered clear and all I have not failed are allowed to continue to the next room. If you're reaching your peak, feel free to finish off. It makes no difference to me. You are allowed a momentary rest between rooms, but do not expect too generous of a reprieve. Refractory period is also something that will be tested, and that will be important for the victor to claim their prize. Canterlot is home to some, shall we say, _unusual_ people. Some of them are extraordinarily difficult to please, so this five part test of your skills is to weed out those incapable of pleasing women that have seen and done so much to make the most depraved blush. If you hope to have the honor of fathering a child with a goddess, you will have to work for it. Any questions?"

The room was silent. She must have taken that as no questions, but Big Mac was pondering her words. He always suspected that there was something otherworldly or supernatural with Celestia and Luna, but she seemed to hint that there were more, likely including herself in that list.

"Wonderful! Enough with the formalities, let the night officially begin!"

She gestured behind her to the open door. There was a second door behind it, one as intricately carved as the first. A bronze plaque was nailed to the door.

 **Challenger #1**

SNOWFLAKE

The door opened of its own accord, the paranormal act not even bothering Big Mac after what he'd seen in his life. Lights flickered on one by one, but somewhere in the dark rumbled a deep, masculine voice that made his own cock harden.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

It was casual attire in the household of the two sisters. Celestia, pleasantly curvaceous and her pixie-build sister Luna were both adorned in bath robes and slumming it prior to the knock on the door. It was late enough in the day that Celestia didn't even bother throwing anything more on or ensuring her ample bosom or womanhood wasn't peeking through her robes. There would be only one reason someone should be at her door at this hour, and if they were here for something else, they had no right to be indignant about improper dress attire.

Celestia turned her eyes to Luna, who shrugged. "Don't look at me; it's your turn."

She peeked through the little window and saw a tiny little thing fidgeting on the stoop. Ah, the advantages of being taller than just about everyone in town.

Celestia opened the door and was greeted by the tiny form of Sci-Twi. Her real name was identical to her pony world counterpart and the moniker her friends had given the little thing had stuck in her mind as well as theirs. As the door opened wide, Twilight's short height was eyelevel with Celetia's cleavage. The nipples were covered by the robe, but that left the valley between her pert and mountainously full breasts on display.

Celestia couldn't help but smile as Twilight sputtered and looked away, flushing at the sight. Well, what did she expect when she knocked so late at night? She was going to be fully dressed in her weekday best? Twilight seemed to think so. She wore her regular school clothes and backpack that she never seemed to part from. Coupled with the glasses and the cute little bun, Celestia found herself admiring the girl's form more than she should.

"Is there something I can help you with, Miss Sparkle?"

"You.. you're not wearing anything..."

"I am wearing a robe and it is late, Miss Sparkle." Twilight turned around and saw the dull city glow reflecting off the otherwise pitch black night sky. Poor thing probably let her own studies get away from her and lost time. "Again, is there something I can help you with?"

Twilight turned around and shuffled back and forth, her eyes making a pointed effort to not break Celestia's gaze and wander lower. She really was cute. Too bad their age difference made approaching the girl frowned upon with today's mores. Mustering up her courage, the girl bit the bullet.

"Why are you related to everyone in town?"

* * *

Feel free to comment!

Upon realizing that I have been dreadfully lacking in the gay portion of porn, I have crafted this story. Feel free to guess who Snowflake is. All five challengers have names.


	2. Challenger 1: Snowflake

Twilight looked like she wanted to be anywhere but sitting on Luna's chair. Said Luna had a jug of orange juice in one hand and was chugging the entire contents. Principal of the Night, some of the students called her. They were always so fearful that she knew their secrets. Many times she did. Most of the time she didn't. Sure, Celesia would often slip a morsel of information to her when she needed it, but otherwise the right look would make a student's will fold like a cheap card table.

Celestia haunted the fireplace while she lay down on the couch. With a knee bent, she showed a great swath of thigh to the girl. Celestia's tastes were swinging back to girls after so many years, but Luna's were currently firmly with men. She could still appreciate the appeal of Twilight on a certain level. She had an innocent look to her underneath her bookish exterior like she needed to be protected. That coupled with Celestia's propensity to act like a cougar, it was no wonder there was more than just curiosity under her smile.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, Twilight? Why are you here?" Celestia asked. Luna didn't even bother to ask why she turned up in the middle of the night of all times instead of meeting them at school.

"I, uh... well, I was doing research into magic. My friends all have powers. I even had them at one point. I was wondering if there was something more than a reagent or catalyst aspect to magic where it can be bestowed on others like my double did when she first met Sunset Shimmer. I was looking into bloodlines and seeing if there was a common denominator in order to rule out some unique magical ancestry. Originally I didn't think much of it, but after I heard about the sirens and saw what was going on in Everfree, I felt it best to rule it out. I started visiting campus to do some blood tests and did some research with town hall records, searching and mapping out genealogical lines."

Crap.

Twilight pulled a manila folder out of her backpack and showed them a picture. It was entirely black and white, but Luna knew the date. It was the ceremony in 1932 for the town's official founding. The mayor was shaking hands with two of his financial backers, ladies judging by their frumpy clothes. None of that mattered because they bore the same faces of she and her sister.

Crimson still clung to her cheeks, but now that she started, the words seemed to come much easier to Twilight. "I didn't find any common ancestry in anyone's family trees. Well, maybe Applejack's and Pinkie Pie's. I'm still not sure if it was deliberate or just awful writing on part of the scribe. I did find something of note; just about every family tree had a patriarch that either married or had a child with a woman with no identifiable family tree. That alone is not unusual, but the sheer frequency was enough to draw my eye. I found it twice in my own family tree, once four generations and another one seven. It's happened again and again, to all family lines across town to varying degrees. That's when I found that picture, and then I started looking into both of your histories. 'Parents died in a car accident leaving fortune to two sibling daughters' I believe was the main quote in city hall. Only I looked through public records. I found a record of a car accident, but no one in town can verify that it actually happened. Missing family trees, and two people that seemingly don't exist? I come to only one conclusion."

Luna reached towards the coffee table and poured herself a glass of sherry. Twilight turned crimson and looked away as her robe opened and showed her womanhood to the girl. She took a long draft before turning to her sister. "I may not approve of religious fervor anymore, Tia, but at least a century or two ago people stumbling across us had the wherewithal to worship us."

"...Worship? You're saying you're both... you're not... gods?"

Celestia put her hands on the back of Twilight's chair. It looked like she was resisting to put them on Twilight's shoulders. "We get around, Twilight, dear.

* * *

The hostess mentioned that there could be items of interest to use, but Shining didn't see anything of note in the first room. The entire floor was covered in a thick mat that would be soft on the knees if he was on all fours. That was promising. The two adjacent walls were covered in a single mirror while the opposite wall contained another old oak door.

A single boy was stretching and limbering himself up in the middle of the room, but it was easy to mistake him for someone twice his age. Jesus, he was a mountain, even bigger than Big Mac on the far end of the crowd. Where Big Mac was big from labor, this guy was almost obscenely large. He was easily the tallest person in the room, possibly even taller than the oddly alluring hostess. His wore a shirt and sweatpants as he stretched, his muscles flexing under the thin material. The sweaty, white skin underneath looked ready to burst with the sheer mass of his compact bulk.

"Throwing us in the wringer right away, aren't they?" Shining asked to no one in particular.

A lone figure parted from the group of men and boys. From the confines of dress coats and ties swaggered forth Soarin until he was just a step away from Snowflake. Soarin was shorter than Shining by a few inches, so he was loomed over by their first opponent. Snowflake stopped his stretching and smiled down on him. Shining found it endlessly irritating that he kept doing it, but Soarin flipped up his glasses and stared from under his shades.

"Heya, big boy."

Snowflake nodded. "Good to see someone's not quivering like a mouse."

Shining looked back and forth. The group of men and boys remained in a crescent moon surrounding the pair.

"The rest of you aren't off to a good start," whispered the hostess. She clung to the far corner. She caught his gaze and gaze him a fanged smile. Goddamn, those teeth looked real. "I know your face. Aren't you already married?"

He straightened his back. He'd been trained as a soldier, and he shouldn't be the first to back down from a challenge. Wiping out his most charming smile, he told her, "Who do you think told me to come here?"

Shining stepped forward as well. He wouldn't succumb to her needling or his own nerves. He had a wife that was waiting for him at home, naked and eager for a play-by-play once he'd earned his chance at impregnating the closest thing a human would come to divinity.

Soarin acted first. He snaked an arm around Snowflake's neck and pulled him down to his level, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. Shining faltered and missed a step, partially due to Soaring upping his game and partially do to his own erection hardening at the lewd sight. Soarin's hand drifted lower and slid under Snowflake's shirt, caressing his chest.

Shining tossed his coat and loosened his tie. He was not to be outdone yet.

Soarin's own kiss faltered slightly as Shining kissed his throat and hugged his stomach from behind. Snowflake may be the main attraction, but he was going to ensure Soarin wasn't one to monopolize the fun and make him look bad. His fingers traced the smooth muscle underneath the shirt as he dotted kisses up Soarin's throat. Soarin groaned and buried his face into Snowflake's chest and began removing his clothes.

It turned out his length was proportional to his size. It was like watching an elephant trunk, or a flag unfurl in slow motion. Damn near nine inches of man meat flopped out of Snowflake's pants and slapped Soarin's wrist as it was freed.

"I think we know who that's going up first," Shining whispered into Soarin's ear. The hotshot's chest was smooth and boyish, almost feminine in his slimness. Cute, as Cadance would call him. His wife encouraged him to play with whomever he wanted, males included. They were alright, but he preferred women. There was one exception to his rule: men that could pass for girls. Something about Soarin's slim body lit a fire in his body and engorged his cock, poking Soarin in the back of his thigh.

Soarin's hand dropped to the object of his affection and started stroking as he resumed kissing Snowflake. The burly boy returned the efforts in kind and Shining could see their tongues swirl and dance together. Shining's hands raised and removed Soarin's own coat and shirt, tossing them to the side to expose his bare chest. The excitement and anticipation over the past few minutes left a thin layer of sweat over his naked torso and he delighted stroking and sliding his hands across every defined muscle until he fingered his nipples. Soarin moaned into Snowflake's mouth and thrust against his burly thighs under the daisy-chaining of attention.

Someone loosened Shining's belt and fished out his cock, but he couldn't see them beneath Soarin's squirming body. Flash Sentry and Thunderlane were each licking one of Snowflake's nipples, and so broad was his chest that Soarin was easily squished right between the pair of them. He bucked his hips as a face made full contact with the underside of his balls. He groaned into Soarin's ear as one of his balls was popped into someone's warm, wet mouth and gently swirled around.

Garments were sliding off little by little now that he and Soarin had broken the ice. A throaty moan by Big Mac was swiftly cut off by some wet thrusting and grunting as he started servicing Blueblood, who was using one hand to stroke Sir Fancypants' rather impressive endowment. One of Canterlot's football players was using his teammates as a bed, his mate's arms gently wrapped around his stomach as a cock thrust into his ass. Another jock kneeled and held his legs wide apart and thrust his own cock into his already stretched ass, double teaming the poor boy, at least until he started moaning his approval and trying to rock back into the ramming dicks.

"Oohhhh," Soarin moaned. Realizing he'd be slacking a little, Shining bit down on his collarbone. The scent of male lust was thick in the air and getting heavier with each passing moment and thrust. Shining slunk his hand lower and dipped into Soarin's pants. He was met with the warm heat of his groin, but Shining found something down below to distract him just momentarily.

Soarin was baby smooth down there. He had no public hair at all above his crotch, and as Shining's hand wandered further down, his tight ballsack was equally absent of all hair. Shining cupped his balls and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"You're a little more girly than I gave you credit, Soarin," Shining said and ran his tongue all along his ear, making him shudder.

He didn't respond with him doing his best to shove his tongue down Snowflake's throat, but he didn't need to. The cock throbbing up and down in his hands was all he needed. Someone freed Soarin's pants and they dropped to his ankles, freeing up Soarin's slim penis. Even copping just a little feel told him that his own was larger, but that slim and girly feeling was just what he liked in a man. He preferred them even softer, slim and so feminine he couldn't tell they were packing extra between their legs, butts full and round enough to suffocate him. There was still something attractive to the flyboy's swagger that got him hard.

Shining bit his lip and moaned into Soarin's throat as the pony servicing him popped both balls into his mouth and swirled them around. Whoever was bathing his nuts had experience if his wife was any indication. Both balls popped out of the mouth and were given one final lick before a long tongue ran across his shaft, gathering the precum he was leaking in earnest now. They swirled around his cock head for only a moment before sinking themself onto his throbbing shaft. He tried to hold back his pleasure, but a little spurt of what may have been cum shot from his mouth as his pleasure reached a whole new peak in the gay orgy. He felt more than saw the hostess stir and knew her eyes were on him.

' _Don't give up yet!'_ he commanded himself and forced his arousal to the back of his mind. He knew discipline. He could hold out a little longer.

His cock gave one more pitiful twitch and started to soften, but the blossoming orgasm had been shoved back. The tongue swirled around his piss slit, exploring it just a moment and gathering what ejaculate it could before he felt the muscles tighten all around his cock. They swallowed it.

That brought new life into his desire and his dick stopped wilting as the head bobbed up and down on his shaft, sinking deeper a little further each time. With a satisfied smile, Shining started stroking Soarin's cock in earnest now.

Hotshot was getting attention of his own. Hot, sweaty bodies pressed into Soarin and himself, spreading their manly musk among the group. Someone cuddled Soarin's leg and nuzzled his butt, humping his leg and massaging his thighs. Bodies clung together so lovingly it almost made Shining's heart melt. Hands were everywhere and squeezing whatever they could. Backs were rubbed, tongues caressed, and each man, boy, and twink there did their best to squeeze together and stroke every inch they could.

He reached his other hand down and cupped Soarin's balls while he continued to jerk off his sweaty mate, all the while Soarin was busily trying to wrap both of his hands around Snowflake's own impressive cock. Flash and Thunderlane had dropped lower and were busily worshiping that manhood with licks and sucks in between Soarin's own jerky pumps like two adorable little puppies searching for milk. Hopefully his cumshot was as big as the rest of his body.

As the head sunk until it was flush with the base of his cock, Shining went double time on making Soarin cum as someone dotting kisses across the back of his neck took his breath away. He just wanted to enjoy the silky smoothness of Soarin's skin, see how well he could fill out a dress and a pair of Cadance's panties. Soarin's dick throbbed again and again, closer and closer as his release raced forth. Shining wrapped his hand around Soarin's aching cock head and gathered as much pre as he could before stroking that lovely penis.

Soarin's dick twitched once and he felt the rush of fluid race out splattering Thunderlane in the cheek. The second caught his chin, but before the third escaped its musky and manly prison, Flash disappeared in a flash and Shining felt a mouth swallow the dick in his hand. Shining grabbed a handful of hair and rammed Flash's head to the base of Soarin's dick. Flash gagged only a moment before settling his breath and gag reflex, polishing off Soarin's load and cleaning his cock.

Snowflake disturbed their ranks. Flash still suckled Soarin's cock of everything that didn't blast Thunderlane, but the burly boy set his eyes on Shining.

"Up me, e-eh?" Soarin said breathlessly as Flash finished cleaning his cock and dove for Thunderlane's lips, sharing the load.

Snowflake didn't so much as say a word, merely twirling his finger around. Oh shit, a raging erection like that would probably be considered a deadly weapon. The hostess must have taken pity on him, for she tossed Snowflake a clear bottle that he dumped all over his cock. Ever being serviced by three others, he didn't look even close to orgasming just yet.

Shining stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside, leaning forward and sticking out his bum towards the lumbering giant. Snowflake's small harem continued to caress and stroke his legs, back, and ass. Timber Spruce was crawling on his knees, apparently rimming Snowflake as he walked towards his newest conquest. Mister Cake, done with his attempts to blow Shining, pulled out his own cock and prepared to take Trenderhoof up the ass.

Shining flailed a little as Snowflake picked him up as if he weighed nothing at all. It was more than just his chest rippling with muscle; he practically juggled him with one arm and set Shining on his hands and knees.

There was a flash of ebony and the hostess strode away, dragging Trenderhoof towards the open oak door. "There is such a thing as being too submissive, hun." Even being dragged away by an arm, Trenderhoof still had his ass up in the air, seemingly oblivious to the fact that there was no more stallion meat plunging into his dripping, cream-filled asshole. How many had he taken so far?

Mister Cake didn't lose a breath and slid his hand across Snowflake's massive dick, gathering a little excess lube and circled Shining's asshole.

"Relax, stud," Mister Cake purred, a thumb stroking Shining's asshole. Shining blushed at the words; only his wife had ever called him a stud, even though it was mostly because she had a breeding fetish. He almost expected Carrot Cake to hurry up and make the plunge, but instead Shining felt him give his rosebud a few circles before grabbing Snowflake's cock and lifting its great heft to make sure its plunge was true.

He felt a slight bit of pressure, but by then he relaxed enough that the penetration, no matter how small, provided minimal discomfort. Carrot Cake rocked his thumb in back and forth, making his cock twitch more and more. After getting a partial blowjob and his nuts sucked, he felt himself ready to cum at the slightest provocation. At least the struggle of fitting a cock in his ass might be enough to prevent him from blowing his load all over the floor. Shining jumped in the end as Carrot Cake relaxed him enough to slip a finger into his tight bum.

"There we go, ya little twink," Snowflake said as he slapped his ass. Shining jumped and moaned at the attention. "Might be a little bigger than that little sissy ol' dragon lady dragged off, but you're all a twink to me."

Shining's breath hitched in his throat as Carrot Cake guided a dick as big as his forearm into his ass. "F-f-fucking hell," he groaned. He could feel the mushroom head pop inside. Very, very slowly, Snowflake pushed his dick into Shining's hot boy pussy. Shining moaned with pleasure, and then screamed as Carrot's mouth latched onto his prick. His body was already inundated in wave after wave of pleasure that he was scarcely able to handle as his ass clenched around the pulsing cock and its snug fit. Everything felt so _full_ , but it only made him want the rest of Snowflake huge shlong into his ass and feel more of that pleasant fullness.

Centimeter by centimeter, inch by inch, Snowflake rocked his hips into Shining as a mouth bobbed up and down his cock. Shining soon began to match the little thrusts, sinking his cock into Carrot's mouth before thrusting back into that flagpole. He silently praised Snowflake for not outright destroying his ass. Even his little jab at Trenderhoof didn't sound like it had any heart to it. Big softy.

Big more than summed up the feeling in his ass as the hot cock adjusted and rubbed up against something soft. Shining's world went white and pleasure coursed down his spine as Snowflake's cock kissed his prostate and he exploded into Carrot's mouth. Carrot suckled him like a baby does a bottle, but even that was lost on him as his body instinctively started thrusting to plant its seed and he succumbed to the pleasure. His word became an incoherent mess of animalistic grunts and pants of pleasure.

He awoke panting and sweating, lying on the ground with Snowflake's hand still firmly on his hips. He immediately noticed three things: underneath him, Carrot was polishing off his wilting cock with his cream-covered mouth and sucking to give it new life, Snowflake had gotten around half of his cock into his ass, and there was a red dick prodding at his mouth.

"A'right there, champ?" Big Mac asked. Shining tiredly nodded. His cock smelled like fresh cum and the delicious scent of sweaty males. Some lucky bastard had already polished off Mac's last load of cum judging by the slickness and smell, and that his cock hung at a pendulous half mast.

"Don't tell me you're ready to stop already, twink." Snowflake slapped his other asscheck, no doubt leaving a handprint the size of a frisky Andre the Giant.

"Well, d-don't." _Thrust_. "Make me wait." _Thrust_. "F-for the cream filling then."

Snowflake pulled back and sunk a good three inches into his gaping asshole all at once, rubbing against his prostate and giving his dick new life. It was much easier to take now that he'd become accustomed to the obscene size. Everything felt stretched just enough to be slightly painful, but be washed away by the rising tide of delight coursing through his cock and ass.

Might as well put his mouth to good use.

Shining licked as much as he could with Snowflake now ramming his cock slide through his slick insides. That was where it belonged, sheathed inside an eager boytoy like him by this marvelous breeding stud. Shining slid his tongue across Big Mac's veiny shaft and inhaled. He was inundated with the musk of maleness and Mac's own unique fragrance. The was the strong and harsh smell that came with performing plenty of physical work rather than the softness of a more appealing man like Soarin or the somewhat femmy Trenderhoof. Even Flash had a certain girlish appeal to him, but Shining admitted there was something instinctively hot about the dick he serviced and its owner.

He licked up the dribble of precum that oozed down Mac's shaft, collecting it on his tongue and savoring the taste. Sweet and strong, the taste of a farmer. WIthout any prompting on his part, Shining imagined in his mind Mac stepping inside a farmhouse after a day in the fields, shirt gone and chest heaving, sweating. He'd use his shirt to wipe his brow, sprinkling a fine spray that twinkled like a rainbow in the light of the dying sun. He'd be pent up after a long day of work and as he strolled inside, his view shifted lower to outline the bulge hiding behind those denim jeans.

Shining moaned loudly. It wasn't Carrot Cake working his now hardening penis or the bitch breaker in his ass that made him so aroused, but the image of himself clad in only an apron near the sink as Mac grabbed his hips and gave him a loving kiss after a long day. His hand shot out and grabbed a handful of hard ass muscle, pulling Mac to him so Shining could bury his nose in those musky balls. The coarse hairs tickled his face but he was in heaven. He didn't even realize that a pair of full and pendulous balls slapped against his own; Snowflake had finally hilted himself inside his little twink boy pussy.

He relaxed as his ass was stretched to its fullest. This must be what Cadance felt like, all filled and feeling something push itself outward from his core. Such a _powerful_ feeling.

"Just rut me silly, Snowflake," Shining begged before worshipping the stud's cock inches from his face. He licked from the base of Mac's cock all the way to the tip. Mac's hum of satisfaction joined the noisy cacophony of boy love in the room, drowning in the sound of slapping hips and happy grunts. Shining popped the cock into his mouth and ran his tongue along the underside, studying every inch of it now that all he could see was pubic hair, a set of abs he wanted to lick clean, and Mac's gentle eyes.

"Might take you home when ah'm done here," Mac said as he buried his hands in Shining's hair. Shining gurgled his cock happily, as he slapped his ass back on Snowflake's cock. The stud was now thrusting his man meat in earnest now, the pain all but evaporated under the constant assault of pleasure. This was going to be one hell of an iron man challenge if there were four more studs as good as him, and Snowflake had yet to cum so far. Hard hands gripped his hands and it felt like someone was shoving an entire fist in his ass. Coupled with Carrot Cake trapped under Shining's hips and Mac's own chiseled boy before him, Shining was in absolute heaven.

Shining bobbed his head on Mac's dick and stared dreamily into Mac's sweet and heavenly eyes. He was getting plowed in both ends, and yet as big as they were, each guy was so wonderfully gentle with him. He only admired femboys before, but this treatment was making him reconsider his stance on the pleasures of male flesh.

He could feel his ass gaping whenever Snowflake withdrew, leaving him empty and denying him that feeling of completeness, of fullness. In never lasted long and Snowflake dutifully plunged back inside his warmth every time. Shining's blowjob was working its own magic. He didn't have much in terms of experience when it came to blowjobs, preferring to give rather than receive. What did he look like from Mac's point of view? A blushing thing eager for cock like some nervous femboy undressing for their first shot at anal sex?

Shining pulled back and swallowed. He slammed his head onto Mac's crotch as far as he could take him, fighting the gagging feeling in the back of his throat. He gagged as cock tickled the back of his throat and pulled out just a little. Mac nodded at him encouragingly, running his calloused hands through Shining's hair. By god, he was going to take every inch of that dick even if he couldn't keep it lodged in his throat. Mac had nothing on Snowflake in either length or girth, but he was still a challenge for one not accustomed to properly pleasing a man. Taking another breath, Shining bobbed a little more down his rock hard cock before trying to sink himself to the hilt. His stomach lurched and throat contracted at the intrusion, gagging and trying to force up something that shouldn't be there, but he'd done it. He'd taken all of what Mac had to offer and his nose was pressed right up against Mac's hairy pelvis.

He pulled back and gasped for air, thick strands of fluid connecting his mouth back to that wonderful dick as if to guide him back to do what he truly wanted.

"Easy boy, no need to rush through things. Yer doin' good."

Shining simpered and turned away bashfully. "Thanks."

He licked his dick like a lollipop and latched onto that cock again. Already he was feeling the stirrings of an orgasm coming along. Carrot Cake was wisely trying to avoid directly stimulating Shining's engorged head to avoid over stimulating the sensitive organ. It was slower work, but it still had the desired effect. He was already painfully hard and Snowflake ramming his ass wasn't helping matters. Shining moaned and began tasting that wonderful cock come more. He tasted the others that either drank from this very font or were injected with life-giving seed from those majestic gurgling balls. Shining never felt so horney in his life being spitroasted as he was.

He sunk his mouth onto Mac's prick and screamed as the first shot of cum filled his ass. Shining trembled as rope after rope of hot seed shot from the stud's inhuman cock and filled his insides. He could almost feel his stomach inflate and stretch as he was forced to take what felt like cup after cup of spunk. Snowflake grunted and slammed his cock as deep as it would go and kept it there, the immense size sealing off any possible escape for the oncoming river of cum surging forth from those prolific balls. Seized by the animalistic desire to inseminate and breed, his stud's hands refused to let go of his hips to ensure his seed had a proper chance to thrive.

Shining's own cock exploded again and filled Carrot's mouth with jizz, pasting his mouth with another batch of cum. It seemed like no matter what, Carrot's lips never left his cock. What a goddamn trooper, and what a lucky bitch of a wife Cup Cake must be with a husband as good as oral as he was.

After busting a nut twice and having his ass filled to burst, Shining damn near slumped against Big Mac's body. He was caught in strong and loving arms and a hand stroked his head gently as Snowflake pulled himself from his ass. He could feel himself twitching and gaping despite no longer being stuffed like a turkey and a slow stream of thick cream dripped from his now loose pucker.

"Yer quite the firecracker," Mac said with a smile. Too tired to say anything, Shining smiled and nodded. Already his cock was withering up despite Carrot's attempts at cleaning him off and nursing it back to life. Twice so soon was far too much even for one as young as him. Taking one more pass to clean off his cock, Carrot Cake suckled the tip of his penis for any missing splooge and pulled away.

"That was fun!" he said and slapping Shining on the ass. He felt a glob of cum escape. Carrot looked back and forth between the two for a second before saying, "You two look like you need a moment to yourselves."

"Obliged," Mac said. Carrot found Filthy Rich and gave him a sloppy kiss. Shining could see Rich's throat undulating, swallowing the load of cum Carrot Cake had gathered from Shining's last explosive orgasm.

"I didn't get you off," Shining said quietly, genuinely regretting not being able to finish the job before being stuffed like a donut. Even now he felt his insides swirling around. He felt like he just gained ten pounds.

Mac shrugged. "You were busy. "Ain't nothin' to worry about."

There they were, Shining wrapped in a man's powerful arms and staring into his eyes like it was pulled out of his slutty wife's gay erotica. He could feel the muscle underneath Mac's chest with every breath he took. Jesus he was ripped. Shining went to the gym all the time and never saw Mac there, and Mac still outweighed him in twenty pounds of muscle alone.

"I..." Damn it, he felt like the first time he asked Cadance out on a date. "I w-would like to finish what I started."

Mac was more than happy to accept that request, but not before giving him a gentle kiss of his own. Shining felt like Mac was about to swing him into his arms and carry him away like a blushing bride. Shining's hand drifted to Mac's cock. It was so painfully hard it felt like it was about to burst from arousal. As he and Mac's tongues danced, Shining gave that wonderful cock a few tender strokes.

They didn't let the kiss linger past the first time they parted for breath. Shining immediately got to work and started sucking off the kneeling man's delightful trouser snake.

"Ah 'm not going to last too long as it is," Mac mumbled as he resumed rubbing Shining's head. He mumbled against the cock against his tongue and resumed his solemn duty. With one hand to prop himself up, his other busied itself with playing with Mac's balls. Each were roughly the size of a plum. He didn't get much of a chance to play with them before, but now that he was laser focused on pleasing this exquisite specimen, he rolled them around in his palm as graciously as he could. These were prime breeding balls right here

True enough, it didn't take much to get Mac off. He felt pressure on the back of his head, the farm boy pushing Shining's head into his groin as his climaxed raced ever closer. Shining squeezed his nuts carefully, happy that he was about to cause Mac to cum under his ministrations, He wanted this cum, strangely even more than he wanted to be filled and bred by Snowflake. He craved it, _needed_ it.

Mac grabbed his head and forced his cock deep into Shining's throat. He focused every particle of his mind to breath through his nose as that farm boy boner throbbed and shot a milky spurt down Shining's throat.

' _Heh, farmer is supposed to do the milking not be milked.'_

Shining's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he smelled Mac's musky crotch. Shoved deep into the back of his throat as he was, Shining could barely taste the creamy load as it was pumped directly into his throat. He gasped through his nose between throbs of his tasty tool, eager for breath when he could get it. As webs splashed against the roof and sides of his mouth, he got his first taste of cream and swirled it around his mouth. He wanted to savor this load, every drop that he could. It was all he could do as he blew him.

Mac started to slid his dick back. Shining didn't care if it was to give him a chance to sample Mac's gift to him. His mouth was quickly filled. This became a problem Whereas he previously didn't have enough, now he struggled to swallow the thick, white tide.

Just as he swallowed the last spurts of cum in his mouth, Mac pulled out and shot the last few spurts of cum across Shining's face. Shining jumped as he was painted. He smiled and sat up, letting Mac see what he'd done.

"C'mere, you." Exhausted and sweaty as he was, Mac pulled Shining too him and licked off the cum splashed across his face. He stood still as he was cleaned like a cat. Even as Thunderlane started tonguing his ass for the creampie, Shining made a note to ask his sister later for Applejack's address in hope of seeing the studly farmer once again.

* * *

It was an orgy to make Aphrodite proud. Perhaps she was; the hostess still wasn't sure if it was an alias for the two principals. Things were slowing down a little, but the most important part was that the body builder formerly known as Snowflake was on his butt. His cock was still a heafty six inches, but for him that was as flaccid as he would get. He was panting and soaked in sweat. She admitted he had strength and a powerful control of himself, but he lacked stamina.

The first challenger had been defeated.

Trenderhoof, four members of the football team, and Timber Spruce were all lined up in a row before her, kneeling and heads down like a line of people about to be executed. Heh, she wasn't that scary. Well, maybe a little. Men and especially boys were fun to play with.

Taking a breath, she smiled brightly and let her harmonious voice ring through the sweaty ranks. "Gentlemen! Congratulations on your victory!"

Snowflake gave her and the remaining crowd a proud wave. He stood, cock shaking back and forth like a metronome. "Good effort everyone. Lotsa fun."

"It can be repeated at a later date to your heart's content if you so wish," she continued. "Everyone can freshen up in the lobby if you wish. Rehydrate and clean up a little if you so desire. You'll be getting busy shortly regardless, but take a moment's respite if you need it."

Some didn't move and decided to rest where they were. Others didn't move because they were cuddling in newly blossoming feelings or post coital bliss. She let them be; if some were getting too tired now, she had four more rooms to weed them out. There was no use being preemptive about it. After all, some might still surprise her. A few troopers still managed to get up and return to the lobby and she watched them chat and wash up. A few splashed water on their face while others cleaned up various fluids from themselves with the assembled towels.

It was going to be a long night for these boys. Better take a breather while they could.

"Gentlemen?" she called after about five minutes. More than enough time. They buzzed back to her in a semicircle and she took a moment to examine them. Shining kept sneaking glancing to Big Mac next to him like a couple ready to go out for a night at the prom. Flash was the youngest of the bunch and she expected to be gragging him in a corner as well, but he'd proven to be surprisingly enthusiastic. Age had not slowed the proclivities of Blueblood or Fancypants, their more advanced years providing them with a certain degree of versatility the others didn't have.

It would be a fun night. She and the sisters already had a betting pool on who would win.

"I am afraid your rest is now officially over. Don't complain, you all did quite well! I didn't have to cull nearly as many as I thought, but it is time for your next challenger."

The old oak door opened, the plaque glinting in the bright gym light.

 **Challenger #2**

The Veteran

She smiled as one unlucky bastard froze upon hearing the voice in the next room, "Good to see you, boy."

* * *

Bonus points if you can guess who The Veteran is.


End file.
